A Fight to the End
by celticicegoddess
Summary: What if everything you though was wrong. Kim's been missing for 8 years and when the team finally gets her back, what kind of person will she be? Starts in Turbo/Zeo then skips to DT. Will be slow going but please read and review. Helps me work faster.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(A couple weeks after the "letter")

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

" Hello, You've reached the phone of Jason Scott. You know what to do."

" Jason, its Kim. I need your help. Something weird is going on and I can't get a hold of anyone else. Look I'm planning on going home for Spring Break. Come with me. Give me a call when you can. Training has eased up a bit since the Pan Globals. Love you. Bye."

* * *

( Directly after the Murienthes incident, while everyone is at the Charity fight)

**"Kimberly are you certain?" **Zordon asks.

"No, I'm not but I'm scared. I think something bad is going to happen. I think it might have to do with me. Jason said that Tommy got a letter from me, breaking up with him. I don't remember writing anything like that. I sent him a letter about what I just told you, but what if someone got ahold of it first? Trying to separate all of us, so that when the time comes we'll all be vulnerable? I know it sounds crazy but isn't there anything you can do?"

**" I have been in touch with Billy and he has developed a new tracking prototype. I believe that you can test it out for him. We will monitor your energy signature, that way if anything happens, we'll know instantly."** He replies.

"Thank you so much. I know its a lot to ask but can you keep this just between you me and Billy? I don't want to worry anyone if its just my imagination." Kim requests softly.

**"We will, but if there is an emergency call right away and we'll get help out to you."**

"Thank you Zordon. I can always count on you."

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have left the complex alone. Letting her guard down was a stupid thing to do. Fighting these goons were tough but she got away long enough to make it to the corner. Nobody saw her drop something in the mail box. Then again no one saw the young woman be snatched by three men and disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

(Two days after King for a Day. Angel Grove)

Jason walked into Ernie's ready to just hang out. After the thing with Tommy the other day, everyone just wanted to relax. Looking around he noticed that he was the last one there. It was great, seeing his friends laughing, and enjoying the quiet. He walked up to Ernie while waving to everyone else, and ordered some food. Ernie told him it would be a minute so he went over and sat with the others. Everyone was discussing what their plans were for the rest of the summer. Tommy was talking to Adam about racing with his Uncle when Jason's food arrived. Jason started to dig in when he noticed a letter addressed to him also on his plate. There was no return address but he didn't need it. He recognized the hand writing. With a big grin he opened it up and started reading. Before long he grew pale and stood up. He excused himself from the group and walked outside.

_Jason, _

_If you are reading this then something bad has happened. I think I've been kidnapped. I hope thats what happened. Don't really want to be dead. Lol. Sorry, little scared here. I've known for awhile something was coming. Just didn't know what. Contact Billy. He'll know what to do. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone else, especially Tommy. Not until you have exhausted all efforts to find me. They have enough to worry about. Zordon will know as much as Billy so don't worry about getting into trouble with him. You guys need to prepare for the worst though. Just in case the people who did this have a plan. If you end up having to inform the rest of the team, tell them I'm sorry I didn't confide my fears in them. And tell Tommy that I will always love him. No matter what. I love you big brother. May the power protect us all._

_Kim_

Jason leaned his head back against the wall, not noticing that the team was making their way over to him.

" Hey man, are you all right?" Tommy asked.

Folding the letter so no one will see he gave a quick nod.

"I will be bro. Just got to make a phone call, I'll be back in soon."

"Ok, but you might want to hurry before Rocky eats all your food." Tommy walked off laughing, slugging said person in the arm. The rest of the team follows. Jason waits until the coast is clear then teleports to the command center.

**"Jason? What are you doing here?"**Zordon asks.

"I got a letter from Kim. I need you to contact Billy. We need to find her."

**"I will contact him immediately. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where she went."**

It takes an hour or so but they finally hear from Billy.

"Billy here, I got your message Zordon, unfortunately her signal is gone." Billy says regretfully.

"Gone like Dead?" Jason asks.

**"No Jason, we would still be able to find her energy signature if she were dead. I think she is either in another dimension or is existing outside of time and space." **Zordon replies trying to ease both young mens fears.

"It'll take years to find her! If its even possible!" Jason yells pulling at his hair.

"Then we will spend years looking. I promised her Jason that we wouldn't give up. And we won't." Billy reassures him. "We WILL find her."

"I know I just wonder what condition she'll be in if, no when we do."

**"May the power protect young Kimberly where-ever she may be" **Zordon intones, before dismissing Jason and saying farewell to Billy.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

**She is stubborn. We'll break her. Its only a matter of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Elsewhere)

"But Master, we haven't completly broken her yet. Shouldn't we retrieve her?"

**"We'll break her another way. Don't worry Minion. I shall rule the world with her by my side." **Evil laughing ensues.

(With Jason)

Its been eight years and there has been no sign of her. Billy and Jason have decided to inform all the former Rangers at the next reunion. So they have a few weeks to figure out how to tell them. Jason informed Kat the day after their wedding, that was three years ago. He knew that keeping that secret from her would be a terrible thing. She urged him to tell Tommy but by that time he was already in the paleontology program and was hard to reach. So he made a deal with her, and Billy, they would inform everyone at the same time, ensuring that it wouldn't be misinterpereted, or reach the wrong person. With no progress being made, they needed to get ideas that they haven't thought of. So it was time to spill the beans. Jason is sitting in his living room making sure that all the details were arranged for the reunion when his old communicator chimed.

Looking around he picked and said,"Jason here, go ahead Billy."

"Jason, Kims energy signature just popped up. It appeared out of nowhere. But I can back trace it." Billy says excitedly.

"Billy! I don't care where she came from, we can figure that out later! Where is she now?" Jason groaned.

"Oh! My appologies. I was so excited I started to ramble on and on.."

"Billy!"

"Oh, sorry, she just appeared in Reefside."

"Reefside! Shit. That's where Tommy and his new team are!"

"Then you better call him so that he can get to her before she disappears again. Or before he accidently runs into her and gets the shock of a lifetime."

"On it."

Jason dropped the communicator and scrambled for his phone. Trying to dail Tommy's number from memory.

"Pick up pick up pick up."

(Reefside)

Kira had just left the music store on Main St. heading towards Haley's when she noticed the woman. She wasn't much older than herself, nineteen, maybe twenty years old. But what struck Kira as odd was the look on her face. She looked lost and confused, but more importantly, she was injured. Her clothes were torn and dirty, there were scratches on her arms and legs, along with brusies. She looked like she had been attacked by a pack of Tyranodrones. Kira quickly walked up to her, and pulled her down a side street.

"Are you alright ma'am? Can I call someone for you?"

The woman mumbles something that Kira couldn't quite make out.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Mmm. Not...Safe. Jason...Tommy..Run." The woman falls to the ground, not even making a peep, but she's still awake. Just dazedly looking around her. Kira bends over to pick her up when she hears an odd noise.

"Hello?" She calls out, standing up straight, realizing it just got really dark. Turning back to the woman she helps her stand,"Come on, we have got to get out of here. I know where we can go and we can call your friends."

They start walking back towards the street when they hear a dark chuckle. The woman whimpers and kinda folds into herself. They both turn and Kira swears softly under her breath. Standing behind them are Mesogog and Elsa, with a whole bunch of Tyranodrones. Kira discreetly hits a button on her communicator to call for help when she is grabbed from behind. The woman is torn out of Kira's grasp by Mesogog himself. Holding her by her throat, he turns to Kira and says**,"Call your mentor! I want him to see the beginning of the end of all the rangers. I'll start with her then while he is stunned I'll finish him off. Then the rest of you pathetic losers will go down. Tommy Oliver will be the beginning of the end of the Power Rangers!"**

Kira reluctantly pulls out her communicator and hits the call button again, half hoping someone answers and half hoping someone doesn't. She saw something odd as she hit the button. The woman raised her head and her eyes flashed red...

(Tommy's house)

Tommy was down in the lair grading papers when he heard his house phone ring. He saw the caller i.d. read Jason Scott when he heard beeping coming from the lair signaling. He answered the phone while running back down to the lair.

"Hey man, I can't really talk right now. One of my kids is signaling an emergency." He said breathlessly.

"Tommy this is really important. I need you to sit down. Kim is in Reefside."

"Ok Kim is in Reefside so what. She can take care of herself. I've got to go."

"No she can't Tommy! She just randomly appeared on Main St. She has been missing for Eight years! We need you to get to her pronto!"

"What! Why the HELL didn't you tell me she was missing! Who else knew about this? How long have you known? How do you even know she's back?" Tommy started yelling in the phone. Completly forgetting about the insessant beeping of the Rangers emergency signal.

"Slow down man. I've known since she went missing. Look it would take forever to explain and you said you had an emergency so deal with that, find her and Billy, Kat and I will see you in a few hours." Jason said, trying to calm him down. Before Tommy could relply, Kira's voice came over the speakers.

"He-Hello? Is anyone listening? I-I-I need some help. Theres a girl- no woman with me. Mesogog has her...He wants Dr. O. "

"Shit Jason I've got to go!" He hangs up the phone, and hits the com button.

"Kira, I'm calling the guys and we'll get to your location soon. Are you injured? Is the civilian injured?" He asks.

He hears the static that signals the talk button, and what sounded like a scuffle before the come went dead.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Picking the com back up he alerts the other members of the team to Kira's location."Just get there as soon as possible!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

(With Kira)

Kira is about to answer Tommy when she hears a scuffle. Looking up she sees the woman,her eyes a blazing red, holding Mesogog by his throat a couple inches off the ground. He is struggling while the Tyranodrones are rushing towards them attempting to rescue their master.

"Can't touch him. He is mine." She whispers, before whirling him around to face his minions, and snapping his neck.

Mesogog drops to the ground, he and Elsa revert to their human appearance, Kira looks on dazed as she realizes that this petite, battered woman just destroyed the being that had been tormenting them for months. Elsa had passed out and the Tyranodrones, dissappeared. Leaving her alone, well mostly alone, with this person who has got to be scared out of her wits by what she just did. Kira see the woman shake her head as if trying to wake up, she runs over to her, making sure not to startle her, and asks her name and if she could do anything. The woman looks at her, kinda like she wasn't seeing Kira, and says,"Kim. I think my name was Kim."

"Ok Kim, I am going to get you some hel-" Kira stops midsentance in order to catch Kim just as she passes out. Craddling her in her arms, Kira hears a noise at the entrance of the alley, only to see the Black Ranger skidding to a halt. He powers down and in a voice so small Kira almost didn't hear him, he whispers,"Kim?"

(Elsewhere)

"Soon Master?"

**"Not yet, but yes. Soon."**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile. I got sick and then was acting weird. Anyway I hope that this chapter is good for you guys, I really need to get a beta. Just don't know how. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you got me off my tush and back to writing. Love yas. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Power Rangers. I don't make any money from this story.

Chapter 2

_The scene was surreal, Kim was here, she looked to have been beaten, but she was really here. Kira was holding her in her arms, behind them were the bodies of who used to be Mesogog, and his henchwoman Elsa. I couldn't care less, didn't even flinch when the bodies disappeared. Don't know where they went, I don't think I even blinked. I could hear Kira calling out to me but the world just narrowed. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, nothing. But from a distance I could hear someone chuckling…_

Kira couldn't believe it. She was shocked; there she was holding an unconscious woman and he just froze. Her mentor, the man who showed them how to be Rangers, froze. It was like the world tilted on its axis or hell froze over. He looked like he'd seen a ghost but now he wouldn't even move a muscle, no matter how many times she called out to him. She was just reaching for her communicator when the rest of the team came skidding around the corner.

"Don't un-morph! Act like you just rescued us! And try to get Dr. O to move! And get Hailey to bring the van around." She whispered as loud as she could. Ethan nodded and called Hailey on the emergency link.

"But Kira-" Conner started to protest.

"No buts, just get it done! We are starting to attract a crowd."

She handed Kim to Trent before acting like she passed out, and Conner picked her up. After hanging up with Hailey, Ethan turned to Tommy and started to try and nudge him. Trying to get him to move. He wasn't making any process when he noticed the van pull up and on the other side of the alley he noticed a small crowd forming. Trent and Conner walked past carrying Kim and Kira to the van, so he threw Dr. O's arm around his shoulder acting like he was carrying another wounded civilian. Holding Dr. O up, Ethan faces the crowd and starts speaking.

"We believe that these people were attacked by Mesogog for an important reason, but since they were found with no monsters around we are unsure as to the exact reason. We need to investigate the anomalies that occurred today, but our first priority however, are these wounded civilians. We will be escorting them to a secured facility where there medical needs can be met, with no fear of an attack or the prying eyes of the paparazzi. After they have healed up properly we will debrief them before continuing our investigation into this attack. Have a good day and may the Power protect us all." He nodded to the crowd as he turned and guided Dr. O to the van. Before he shut the door he heard the gathered crowd break into thunderous applause. Ethan made sure Dr. O was strapped in before noticing that Kira was driving while Hailey and Trent were checking over the woman.

Conner, who was sitting in the passenger seat was the first to speak up after they left the city limits. "So who is the Chick and what is up with Dr. O?"

"He just froze up. Came running around the corner a few moments before you all showed up. He whispered something and powered down, and just froze up. But the woman's name is Kim, no last name, just Kim. That's all I got." Kira answered, as she pulled into Dr. O's driveway. Hailey's head shot up in shock.

"What did you say? Are you sure she said Kim?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, never mind, we need to get her into the Lair. Just put Tommy on the couch. Ethan can you help me do a medical check on her?" Hailey barked out orders like a general.

* * *

2 hours later

The teens were lounging around Dr. O's living room, occasionally checking to make sure that Dr. O was still breathing. He hadn't moved once since they set him on the couch. Hailey and Ethan were still in the Lair, making sure Kim was going to make it. Ethan had popped up earlier to let them know that she was in a mild coma, but she would come out of it at any time. They didn't want to leave but they were starting to get bored when there was a loud pounding on the door. They glanced at each other and Conner shrugged before going to answer it. Swinging the door wide, he saw two men and a woman standing there. One guy had dark hair, while the other guy and the girl were blondes. They looked at Conner, then looked at each other before the blonde man leaned back and checked the address on the house.

"Uh can I help you?" Conner asked.

"Well my name is Jason, this is my wife Kat, and our friend Billy. We are looking for Thomas Oliver. Is he here?" The dark haired man inquired.

"Oh Dr. O, sure, but uh, what do you need? He's kind of busy at the moment." Conner stuttered a bit while looking over at Kira and Trent, who shrugged and tried to make as little noise as possible.

Billy, and Kat grinned and Jason just started laughing. Conner looked confused and a little freaked out.

"You're his team, right. Let me guess, you are the Red Ranger. " Jason said.

"How did you-" He started before Kira stepped in.

"They are part of the Original team, let them in. Maybe they can get a reaction out of him." Kira opened the door wider, and ushered them in. "I'm Kira, this is Conner, and the guy by the statue impersonating Dr. O is Trent."

Jason rushed past the two teens straight to Tommy, while Billy and Kat were trying to get the particulars.

"What happened exactly?" Billy asked after Conner closed the door behind them. The boys looked to Kira, indicating that she should be the one to explain.

"We aren't entirely sure. He's been like this since just after he showed up in the alley where the woman destroyed our villain Mesogog. He even powered down. It was weird, like he'd seen a ghost." She explained.

Jason looked up quickly," Wait, there was a woman? Do you know who?" he asked.

" Yeah she said her name was Kim, just before she passed out in my arms. Then Dr. O showed up, froze, and the bodies of our villain and Hench people disappeared."

"She's here? You found her? Where is she?" Jason demanded.

"Honey, chill out, they will tell us, but you need to snap Tommy out of this. We won't be able to figure this out if he is still impersonating a statue." Kat urged.

"She is right. We would have told you anyway. She is in the Lair with our technical advisor Hailey and our other team member Ethan. We can take you down there. We just didn't want to leave Dr. O by himself. " Trent calmly explained.

"That's understandable, Jason, DO IT." Billy said with a grimace.

"Sorry I have to do this man. Don't hit me too hard." Jason said before pulling back his arm and letting his hand fly. Slapping Tommy across the face hard enough to turn his head.

Tommy blinked a couple times before raising his hand to his cheek. "Oh man! Jason what the hell was that for?"

* * *

Elsewhere

"**This gets more entertaining every second. Don't worry dear sweet Tommy, the pain you'll receive from me, will be eternal."**

So what did you all think? Please review and for those of you who already have thanks a lot. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry for making you guys wait. I am trying to get this out as fast as I can but I received some rotten news last week and was in a bad enough mood that if I started writing, some people would be dead. I really didn't want that. So please be patient with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep up the reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. I don't make any money from them. So please don't sue.

Chapter 3

There was silence in the room for a moment after Tommy's exclamation before Conner stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Huh. Why didn't we think of that?" He asked. Kira reached up and swatted him in the back of the head. Kat and Billy snickered while Trent just rolled his eyes. Tommy continued to rub his cheek while glaring first at Conner then back at Jason.

"It's a good thing you guys didn't try to hit him." Jason said with a small shrug and a shake of his head. "There are only a few of us who could hit him and get away with little to no injury ourselves."

"Are you going to answer my question you Neanderthal?" "Tommy growled.

Jason's eyebrows rose in the air. "Neanderthal? Wow that's a good one Tommy. Really makes me want to give you an answer."

Billy gave Jason a withering look and interceded before Tommy could make a lunge for Jason.

"You were catatonic Tommy. It was the only option we had to bring you out of it. We were unsure as to how long you would remain in that state and we are in a bit of a crisis." He calmly explained.

"Sorry man." Jason sighed and held out his hand as a peace offering.

The teens, worried about their mentor, all started talking at once. "Are you okay Dr. O.?" "We were really worried about you." "So you remember what happened?"

"Guys chill out for a moment okay? I have a bit of a headache, but I will live. I remember being in the lab and getting a call from Jason. I know it was important but I remember being rushed. I know that there was an emergency call from Kira, but I hesitated, because of what Jason had informed me of. Then Kiras' voice breaking through my stupor and I hung up with you, and morphed. I remember running and as soon as I turned a corner…I got nothing. It's like I had a panic attack or something. It felt like I couldn't breathe let alone move. And there was Kira on the ground holding…um...she was holding…" He paused for a brief moment lost in thought. "Why did you call for help Kira? What exactly happened?" Tommy asked after shaking his head. He knew he was missing something important, he must be blocking it for a reason.

Everyone looked at Tommy for a moment, the older Rangers understanding why he couldn't or wouldn't remember what was revealed about Kim, but they knew that with hearing Kira's story it would come rushing back. Kira looked to Trent and Conner and they both nodded agreeing that everyone needed to hear the whole story before going into the lab/lair. Kira motioned everyone to get comfortable, not realizing that Ethan and Hailey would have to be told the story at a later date.

Kira took a deep breath and began her tale. "I was coming out of the music store on main; I wanted to get some of my Christmas shopping started."

"Dude, Christmas is like three months away." Conner interrupted.

"Conner, knock it off and let her finish before you start making inane comments." Tommy admonished.

"Sorry Kira." Conner replied.

"Like I was saying, I was coming out of the music store and was heading towards the bookstore before making my way Hailey's cafe, when I noticed this woman walking, no more like stumbling towards me. I looked around and it was like no one else could see her. But her appearance was so shocking; it looked like she had been tortured. So I walked up to her, intending to get her some help. We were just in the alleyway, so I eased her further into it, wanting to get more information before calling an ambulance. She was mumbling I couldn't really make out what all she said. Something about not being safe and she mentioned a Jason and Tommy, wanting them to run. I was trying to reassure her when out of nowhere Mesogog and his cronies showed up. He did his evil dark laugh thing to get our attention, and the woman kind of folds into herself. I hit my emergency button and try to keep a hold on the woman, but Mesogog grabs her out of my arms and then I'm held down by a few Tyrannodrones. He orders me to call you, wanting you to witness the beginning of the 'End of the Power Rangers'. So that's when I started to really try and get a hold of you. A part of me really wanted help, but another part just wanted no one to be listening so that Mesogog wouldn't win. But Dr. O answered and Mesogog just grinned wider. But the woman, she…she raised her head and her eyes; they were this intense burning red. It's like she reacted to Mesogogs threat, and then Dr. O's voice. She started to whisper, but not like she was hiding something more like, she was trying to draw attention to herself. I was about to answer Dr.O but the woman, she slipped out of Mesogog's grasp and grabbed him by the throat. This woman is maybe five feet tall, it's like she grew super strength. She growled at Mesogog, telling him that he couldn't have someone, that he was hers. She then spun him in her grasp and snapped his neck so fast that I couldn't believe it. She let him just drop to the ground and the Tyrannodrones disappeared. Her eyes went back to brown but I slowly approached her, not wanting to startle her into attacking me. She just looked so lost, and sad and confused. I asked her, her name and she said that she thought her name was Kim. She passed out just before Dr.O came sliding around the corner. He powered down for some strange reason and whispered something before freezing up. I kept trying to get his attention, but nothing. Then the rest of the team came around the corner and I got them to act like they rescued us, and we got out of there. And now we are here discussing it."

At the mention of Kim's name, Tommy flinched and Jason winced. Tommy was about to start asking questions when Kat spoke up.

"I have a question. What happened to Mesogog's body? Did you guys contain the scene?" She asked.

The teens looked at each other, and Trent answered. "There were no bodies when we got there. Just Kira, Dr. O and the woman named Kim."

"Look we'll figure out the mystery of the disappearing bodies when we get done with this situation. Now where is Kim now?" Tommy stated as calmly as he could, so as not to scare his team.

"She is in the lab with Hailey and Ethan. But we'll get to that in a moment. You need to let Billy and Jason explain some things to you." Kat said, knowing that if they didn't get this all hashed out soon, Tommy was going to be too distracted by Kim's recovery to do anything else.

"She is right Tommy. You really need to hear this. Hailey or Ethan will come and get us if something changes in her condition. So please sit back down and let us explain." Billy said.

"Hold on, why don't we have Ethan come up. This is a Ranger situation, a potentially severe situation. He can give us an update on Kim's condition, and that can hold us over until our discussion is finished." Kat said before Tommy could protest. "She isn't going anywhere, so we need to take this time to find out whats going on."

"Alright." Tommy conceded. He reached for the in house comm, and called down to the lair/lab. "Ethan, can we get you upstairs? We would like a report on Kim's condition, and we need to discuss something very important. Hailey, can you stay there and keep an eye on her? I'll fill you in later."

There was a buzz and Ethan voice came back. "Sure thing Dr. O. And Hailey says glad you finally got off your lazy um…butt and decided to do your job."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head. Offering refreshments while they were waiting was his way of keeping himself busy. Ethan came running up the stairs, but came to an abrupt stop when he noticed the extra people in the living room.

"Uh…what's going on? Who are you guys?" He asked looking to the rest of the Dino Thunder Team.

(Elsewhere)

"**We need to start making plans minion, to move to Earth to begin the next step of the plan."**

"As you wish sire"

A/N: Dun dun dunn. Sorry for another cliff hanger. Though not as big as next Chapters will be. I will hopefully have that up soon, but I still have to type it out, it's mostly in my head right now. Catch you on the flip side. Night all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! I thought that since today is my bday, I will give everyone a present and update, that and I finally finished the chapter. LOL. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You were my inspiration.

Again I do not own the Power Rangers, I don't make money from them, and I just like to use my imagination.

Chapter 4

"**Soon my Queen. I'll have my Revenge and we will be together."**

**

* * *

**

"Ethan, this is Jason, the original Red Ranger. Billy the original Blue Ranger, and Kat, Jason's wife is the second Pink Ranger. Everyone this is Ethan, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. They may have answers to our current mystery. But first what is Kim's status?" Tommy quickly introduced everyone, wanting to get it over with, so that he could see Kim.

"She is still out of it. Got a couple of cracked ribs, and it looks like she has been beaten severely for several years. There are bruises and marks that look healed over, and some that are fresh. Her ankle and wrist may be sprained or fractured, and she has a couple broken ribs. We won't know more until we know what happened to her. And that won't happen till she wakes up. We think she could wake up at any time." Ethan explained. Everyone in the room noticed the way both Tommy and Jason's jaws tightened ever so slightly while listening to the run down of Kim's injuries. But no one commented or made any notion that they even saw it. Billy indicated to Jason that he should start.

Jason took a deep breath and began. "I got a call from Kim about nine weeks before Spring Break of '95. I wasn't home when the call came in so she left a message on my answering machine. She sounded nervous and upset but didn't go into any details over the phone. She wanted to make a trip out to Angel Grove that break. That was the only free time she had and she didn't think she'd get another opportunity. I called her back a couple days later and we made plans to see everyone. She promised me that when we got together with you and the rest of the team she would tell us what was bugging her. She was trying to get a hold of all of you to let you know we would be out there, and that she wanted to talk. I didn't find out until much later that she never got through, not to anyone. So a few months later we are out visiting and the whole Divatox thing happens, and we know how that turned out." Jason paused and looked to Billy. "Your turn man." He said.

"Ok, so afterwards, while you all were at the charity fight, Kim was at the Command Center talking to Zordon. What she told him must have convinced him that she was serious so they contacted me on Aquitar. Kim told me that she was worried that someone was going to start taking out former Rangers. She thought she was being followed and she and Zordon wondered if I could fit her with a tracking device. So we fitted her with a prototype. It was new and we hoped it would get the job done. She went back to Florida a few days later, but Alpha and I discovered that she wasn't being paranoid; someone or something was blocking her communications with everyone. It was astounding that she was even able to get through to Jason. So we contacted her and had her check in with one of us daily. It was just a precaution. We also devised several contingency plans just in case. Tried to up the signal on the tracking device and made sure it couldn't even be found. Other than her daily check ins, everything seemed to be fine. A little sad, and lonely but fine. I thought everything was good until I got a call from Jason three months later." Billy finished his side and as Jason got ready to start talking again, both men looked extremely sad.

"This is hard for me, I knew something was wrong and I didn't push. I was too excited about getting my powers back. It was two days after you, Tommy, were kidnapped and brainwashed by the Machine Empire, we were all hanging out at Ernie's. He brought over my order, and on the tray was a letter. I knew it was from Kim, but what I thought was a nice, normal update, was something horrifying." Jason reached into his overnight bag and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. And started to read it aloud.

"_Jason, _

_If you are reading this then something bad has happened. I think I've been kidnapped. I hope that's what happened. Don't really want to be dead. Lol. Sorry, little scared here. I've known for awhile something was coming. Just didn't know what. Contact Billy. He'll know what to do. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone else, especially Tommy. Not until you have exhausted all efforts to find me. They have enough to worry about. Zordon will know as much as Billy so don't worry about getting into trouble with him. You guys need to prepare for the worst though. Just in case the people who did this have a plan. If you end up having to inform the rest of the team, tell them I'm sorry I didn't confide my fears in them. And tell Tommy that I will always love him. No matter what. I love you big brother. May the power protect us all._

_Kim" _

Jason paused for a moment to regain his composure, he saw tears in the girls' eyes and even Tommy and the other boys looked like they wanted to cry. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"She wanted you to be happy Tommy. She figured out that you could be a better Ranger if you didn't have to constantly worry about her. There is something else you should know. She didn't write that letter to you, she never cheated. When she went missing I got to look through her things and read her diary. There were at least thirteen pages on you towards the end. She had heard from someone that you had received a 'Dear John' letter, she spent weeks trying to get a hold of you, and when she couldn't, that's when she decided to visit. But you were with Kat by that time. She wasn't even mad at you for moving on. She was just determined to get to the bottom of this problem. She left us instructions on how to work the tracking equipment if we couldn't reach Billy, but since I got a hold of him, we started trying to find her right away. It was impossible, like she had disappeared into nothingness. We've spent the last eight years looking for her, and we kept coming up empty. I informed Kat of the circumstances on our wedding day, and she has helped us since. We finally ran out of ideas and decided that at the next Ranger Reunion this summer we would inform everyone what has been going on. Try to get some outside perspective. Before I knew it Billy was calling me all excited, saying that Kim's energy signal had just reappeared. That she was back, and wouldn't you know it, she appeared right in your town. I think she teleported to the one person she trusted with her everything. And so here we are. Any thoughts?"

Jason looked around the room to all the solemn faces, he reached down to hold Kats hand, and she gave him a comforting squeeze. Tommy shook his head and stood up.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean her letter was fake? It was her hand writing; I even had Alpha run a scan on it!" He exclaimed.

"We believe that someone took her original letter to you and rewrote it using what was already there." Billy stated.

"So what do we do now?" Conner asked.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a blood-curdling scream sounded through the entire house. They all looked at each other and ran to the basement. What they saw was frightening. Hailey was picking her self up off the floor and she had a small cut on her forehead. But what really got them was Kim; she was cowering in the far corner of the room, with her knees drawn up to her chest slowly rocking as she was muttering to herself.

"What the hell happened?" Tommy yelled.

Kim shot her head up and looked at him with out really seeing him, it wasn't until she looked over his shoulder did she speak.

"Jase?" She whispered.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Sire we are ready to depart for Earth."

"**Excellent."**

Okay everyone I am off to bed. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Night all.


End file.
